Les profondeurs du mal
by gilouze
Summary: hermione, 22 ans, prof de potions à Poudlard est mystérieusement enlevé par des démons. Sauvé par des succubes, elle va apprendre à vivre avec elles. Qui sont-elles vraiment? et ou est Rogue disparut depuis 2 ans?


**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Dislaimer: _**Je jure que je ne me ferai pas d'argent sur les persos et les décor qui appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Certains truc sont à moi, donc ben j'en fais ce que je veux lol

**_Note:_** Je cherche un/une correcteur/correctrice pour corriger ma fic donc s.v.p répondez moi à merci

**Les profondeurs du mal**

**Chapitre 1 : les profondes abîmes**

**Eh maman, tu nous lis encore l'histoire !** Demandèrent Freda et Heldarïon, les jumeaux à leur mère en s'installant sur le grand lit

**Bien sur !**

La jeune femme alla chercher un gros livre rouge à la reliure de cuir posé sur une table et elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil noir à côté du lit. Elle ouvrit le vieux bouquin avec émotion, et commença sa lecture

* * *

Hermione Granger, femme de 22 ans, enseignait dans son ancien collège de sorcellerie en haute Ecosse, Poudlard. Elle était arrivée depuis un mois, en fin de mois d'août.

Hermione, depuis ses 17 ans, avait enchaîné plusieurs travails, journaliste, chercheuse,… puis elle s'était tournée vers l'enseignement quant elle avait vu l'annonce du professeur McGonnagal dans la gazette du sorcier. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses anciens amis, ou même ses anciens professeurs. C'était comme-ci elle avait coupé tous les ponts avec eux depuis que ses parents étaient morts, assassinés à ses 19 ans. Bien que Voldemort avait été détruit lors de leur 7éme année, des meurtres mystérieux se produisaient toujours de temps en temps.

Quand elle arriva dans le noble château qu'était Poudlard elle apprit que la plupart des professeurs qu'elle avait eu dans sa jeunesse étaient partis. Seul le professeur McGonnagal –maintenant directrice- et Rubeus Hagrid –toujours fidèle au poste de soin aux créatures magiques étaient encore là. Hermione apprit alors que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Harry Potter ; le professeur d'enchantements était Drago Malfoy, un autre de ses meilleurs amis depuis qu'il avait annoncé en 6éme année, son appartenance au camp de la lumière ; le professeur de métamorphose n'était autre que Ginny Weasley ; le professeur de botanique était Neville Londubat ; le professeur d'astronomie était Luna Lovegood ;le professeur de divination était Lavande Brown ; le professeur de vol, Sirius Black, innocenté lors de la 7éme année de la Gryffondor ; le professeur d'étude des moldus était Justin Flinch-Fletcher et le professeur d'arithmancie était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, au nom étrange de Manilla Doringez, inconnue à Hermione.

Quand l'ancienne Gryffondor appris qu'elle allait prendre le poste de Potions elle demanda presque automatiquement à ses amis où était passé le professeur Rogue. Lui et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés durant la 7éme année de la jeune femme, travaillant tous deux sur un projet de potions servant à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient devenus des amis étroitement liés. Harry lui dit alors qu'il n'avait laissé trace de vie depuis leurs 20 ans et que l'homme qui le remplaçait était mort récemment dans des conditions mystérieuses.

En ce jour du dimanche 30 septembre, Hermione était attablée à une des tables de la salle des professeurs en compagnie de Ginny, Luna, et Lavande. Elles préparaient toutes les quatre leurs cours pour la semaine à venir, parlant par la même occasion de la vie calme et paisible qui régnait dans l'école, quelques fois troublé par les bêtises de certains élèves perturbateurs. Alors qu'elles se mirent toutes quatre à rire en parlant de Neville Londubat et de l'époque où il était encore un élève maladroit qui ne faisait que perdre des points à sa maison, Harry, Sirius, Drago, et le Neville en question entrèrent en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur.

**Eh bien les gars,** s'exclama Ginny,** peut-on savoir ce qui vous met d'humeur si fracassante?**

**De mauvaises nouvelles ?** demanda alors Lavande,** j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

**Ton pressentiment est fondé**, répondit alors Harry en se dirigeant vers la table où les quatre femmes étaient attablées, **Hermione, ta maison a été détruite hier soir**.

**Qu...Quoi ?** Interrogea l'ex Gryffondor, **mais comment ? Par qui !**

Elle se leva rageusement faisant tomber la plupart des livres sur le sol. Elle regarda nerveusement les hommes qui étaient entrés dans la pièce un peu plus tôt, comme-ci elle voulait trouver des réponses à ses questions sur leurs visages. Voyant qu'ils restaient tous muets, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Harry la retient par le bras.

**Hermione, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, les Aurors ont interrogés tes voisins moldus et ils ont remarqué que des personnes habillées de noir étaient entrées chez toi, avaient fait un véritable boucan et avaient ensuite tous brûlé avec des «boules de feu», bien que ça leurs semblaient bizarre de dire ça. Puis, les hommes en noirs sont partis, mais ensuite des femmes habillées de robes rouges sont apparues, sont entrées un moment puis sont reparties comme elles étaient arrivées. **

**Je ne comprends pas,** dit Hermione, **se que tu essais de me dire c'est que ce sont des sorciers qui ont fait ça. Mais qu'ils n'ont pas brûler ma maison par hasard**.

**En effet**, répondit le survivant, **c'est ce que je pense, ces deux groupes cherchaient quelques choses ou quelqu'un, et si ce quelqu'un c'est toi, tu es en danger, parce que je ne pense pas que ces personnes soit des gens sympathiques**.

Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant, elle réunit ses livres et sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers ses appartements aux cachots, elle dit le mot de passe la statue qui gardait l'entrée, posa ses livres sur son bureau, puis elle alla dans sa chambre, s'allongeant dans son lit pour pleurer. Sa maison, le seul héritage de ses parents avait été détruite hier soir, ses souvenirs d'enfance, le seul lien qui la rattachait encore à son passé avec ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle décida d'aller vérifier de ses propres yeux. Elle enfila une magnifique cape en satin noir, vieux cadeaux du professeur Rogue, et elle se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard. En chemin, elle rencontra Drago, elle pressa le pas avant qu'il ne la stoppe et lui pose des questions. Mais, il la rattrapa bien vite, en lui prenant le bras.

**Eh Hermione, **dit-il**, où tu vas comme ça ?**

**Je…j'avais besoin d'aller vérifier de mes propres yeux si ce qu'a dit Harry était vrai.**

**On non, tu ne sortiras pas du château, tu as entendu notre cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il semblerait que tu sois en danger alors, interdiction de sortir. **

Il la reconduisit alors vers ses appartements. Arrivé devant la statue, Hermione se tourna vers le directeur de Serpentard, lui fit un sourire aimable en lui montrant le couloir des yeux. Drago comprit et s'éloigna de la femme en lui faisant un signe de main. Hermione n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un entrer dans ses appartements, ils étaient trop précieux pour elle, certains effets personnel de son professeur étaient encore présents, comme son fauteuil préféré, où il s'asseyait tous le temps pour discuter avec elle, sur des sujets diverses après avoir travaillé sur la potion, un verre de vodka à la main ; il y avait aussi son armoire vitrée où reposait encore toutes sortes d'ancienne potions, ou ingrédients rares, qui ne seront probablement jamais utilisés. Une relation étrange les avait uni tous les deux durant la dernière année de la jeune femme. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était de l'amour mais plutôt une forte amitié avec un grand respect mutuel.

Hermione soupira puis elle alla prendre une douche. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, elle se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche. Elle resta un long moment sous le jet chaud jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le claquement d'une des portes de ses appartements. L'ex Gryffondor ferma le robinet, sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour d'elle, attrapa sa baguette magique puis sortit de la salle de bains. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et elle se rendit compte que la porte qui relié le salon à son laboratoire -quelques minutes plutôt fermé- était grande ouverte.

**Il y a quelqu'un ?** demanda clairement Hermione sans laisser apparaître ses émotions dans sa voix.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Le professeur de potions retournait dans sa chambre, quand elle sentit un courant d'air dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement et elle s'aperçu que la fenêtre de son salon était grande ouverte. Elle soupira, alla la fermé puis retourna dans sa chambre. Elle finit de se sécher, puis elle enfila sa robe de nuit de satin noire avant de se glisser dans son lit et de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à des kilomètres de Poudlard, 5 hommes se trouvant dans une grande pièce sombre d'un immense château parlaient avec méfiance à un 6éme homme. L'homme en questions avait de longs cheveux blancs, il portait une fine tunique de tissus blanc, et un pantalon blanc en tissu également. Les 5 autres portaient tous de fines chemises en coton noir, presque transparentes, et des pantalons en cotons noir, assez large. Ils portaient des sandales noires, comme celles au temps des pharaons égyptiens.

**Alors ?** demanda froidement l'homme en blanc.

**Nous avons trouvé la maison vide et…** commença un des hommes

**Je vous avez dis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison ! Qu'elle était à Poudlard !**

**Nous le savons,** répondit un autre des hommes, en se ratatinant dans l'ombre,** c'est pour cela que nous avons envoyé des hommes la chercher à Poudlard.**

**Vous avez intérêt à la ramener et vite, où le seigneur vous puniras**.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, jeta un regard rageur à ses condisciples, puis il quitta la pièce. Les 5 hommes soupirèrent, en se regardant avec inquiétude.

* * *

Hermione, dormait profondément, depuis quelques heures. Elle ne se réveilla pas quand la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit lentement laissant entrer trois hommes vêtus de chemise, pantalon, et capes noirs. Ils se faufilèrent, tel des ombres, dans le bureau, puis sans un grincement ils ouvrirent la porte qui menait au salon d'Hermione pour finir par pénétrer dans la chambre de l'ex Gryffondor. Ils la trouvèrent endormis, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ils la regardèrent longuement, puis l'un des trois hommes, avança vers Hermione, il leva sa main à quelques centimètres du front de la femme, puis il prononça distinctement à voix basse.

**Par les plus profonds abîmes, que l'étang sombre de son esprit reste endormi, que les paupières qui recouvrent ses yeux restent closes, qu'elle ne se réveille qu'à l'annulation de cette incantation. **

Ainsi, l'homme put enlever le drap qui recouvrait Hermione, et la prendre dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de ses appartements, mais à chacun de leurs pas, leurs corps se firent plus flous, plus transparent et ils finirent par disparaître quittant les lieus comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus, seul la disparition d'Hermione prouvait bel et bien leur venue.

Ils réapparurent progressivement -leur transparence diminuant peu à peu- devant un gigantesque château noir, ils marchèrent dans une allée de sable noir, de petites bougies posées à même le sol, bordaient le chemin, les flammes étaient bleues. La nuit accentuait l'atmosphère ténébreuse de l'endroit. Ils marchèrent en silence, arrivées devant les portes du château, celles-ci s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall, le sol était recouvert de dalles blanches, les murs étaient d'un gris brillant, il y avait une dizaine de portes noires, qui menaient à des pièces adjacentes. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce, de la, ils lévitèrent jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. Ils y avaient autant de portes qu'au rez-de-chaussée, les murs et le sol étaient pareils qu'en bas. Ils ouvrirent une des portes celles-ci contenaient un grand lit à baldaquin en bois noir, les rideaux étaient noirs transparents, et les draps étaient en soie noire. Ils avaient à droite du lit une grande bibliothèque et une autre porte ; et à gauche, une cheminée en marbre noir où crépitait un feu bleu, trois fauteuils noirs entouraient l'âtre. Un homme était assis dans l'un d'entre eux.

**Déposez là sur le lit,** ordonna l'homme assis aux trois autres.

Celui qui tenait Hermione dans ses bras, alla déposait la jeune femme sur le lit puis il revint près des autres.

**Vous pouvez disposer,** dit l'homme d'une voix sèche

Les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer correctement la porte. L'homme assis se leva, c'était l'homme habillait de blanc. Il se dirigea vers le lit, puis il s'assit sur le bord et caressa doucement la chevelure d'Hermione.

**Miss Granger,** murmura-t-il,** enfin vous voilà parmi nous.

* * *

**

Des reviews s.v.p !


End file.
